


When 7 becomes 8

by Kimmiekat123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmiekat123/pseuds/Kimmiekat123
Summary: Please please please don't be a dick about my writing, I'm trying very hard to do what the viewers might want so yeah.If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, feel free to comment and/or message me on Instagram @fall_enthusiastThank you for reading





	When 7 becomes 8

It hurt, watching everyone tear themselves apart over the lose of Percy Jackson.

I had never personally met him, instead just hearing the stories of his adventures and how he brought a light to Camp Half-Blood.

And to Annabeth Chase.

But now the life was gone and she spent most of her time training or trying to contact anyone who might be able to help. I've tried talking to her, but why would she listen to someone she doesn't know?

I was brought out of my thoughts as someone yelled out "Haven!" Bringing me back to full attention.

I turned to find Rachael coming towards me, sprinting really, her red flame of hair sprawled out around her.

"Hey, Rache? How can I help yo-"

"No time, you must come!" She grabbed my arm and turned to sprint to the big house. I looked around for a second, remembering that I was shoeless and wearing just pajama shorts and a CHB tank top. (Which didn't match with my pale skin).

But I let her drag me away from the Hermes cabin and to the big house, where we met Chiron.

"Haven! How are this morning?"

"Confused sir, very confused." I said looking between him and Rachael. "Why did you take me here."

Chiron cleared his throat and smiled kindly.

"Because we have received a prophecy." He guestured to three campers, whom I didn't know, and spoke quietly. "You will be occupining them on their quest."

"Um, Chiron."

"Yes Haven?"

"I'm not even claimed. Would please explain as to how you know it is me that will be joining you on the quest?"

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot." He turned his large behind- him being half horse- and addressed a Saturday beside him.

"Hey H."

"Hey Grover." I stood their confused. It didn't help that the three campers were giving me strange looks. It probably didn't help that I was barefoot.

"So, I got a message from Pan, stated you were to go with them on the quest."

"But why? Why on Earth would Pan choose me of al-" I stopped as Chiron and Grover bowed as Rachael grabbed my arm, pulling it up into the air.

"Behold, Haven Walsh, daughter of Pan, god of the wilderness and it's beasts."

And then I collapsed as my body filled with white hot pain.


End file.
